One Reason
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: Johan Anderson is the new doctor in the psychiatric hospital Neo Flamvell and expected many things. After all, Neo Flamvell has a reputation for holding some of the most mentally unstable patients in Japan. Out of all his patients, none of them intrigue him as much as the brunette boy from Room 2500. Judai Yuki is a puzzle Johan will solve. Warnings inside. For RPS - Anime
1. Chapter 1: Slitting The Throat of Reason

**Rating: M**

 **Beta: None (I should get one, huh?)**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, rantings from a mad author, grammatical errors(?), past death, angst, yaoi, rape, self-harm, insanity, gore, child abuse (and lots of it), might-not-be-accurate-on-mental-disorders-but-I-tried-doing-it-as-accurate-as-I-could-despite-not-being-a-psychologist-by-doing-loads-of-research, might-be-using-wrong-terminology-for-some-stuff**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, only the plot of this fic and the OCs. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: Rapid P. Saiko, who decided that I should finally get out of my shell and write an M-rated fic over Spiritshipping, aka my favorite and first yaoi ship, and for a certain someone in our group chat that inspired the mental hospital!AU. Insane killer Judai is for you guys~.**

 **Ship(s): Johan x Judai (Spiritshipping), onesided!Ryo x OC (more to be added as the story continues)**

 **Anime: Am I actually doing this? *squeaks and hides behind Chaos* Ah, I'm going to die. This is my first M rated fic and I hope people like it. All of my experiences reading M-rated fics didn't prepare me for this. I was so scared of posting this that I posted it a day after the day I was supposed to. Oh well~.**

 **Chaos: (?) Whatever. Enjoy this crazy ride of a fic: One Reason.**

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

 **1: Slitting the Throat of Reason**

Humanity is flawed. That much has been established by so many people that it would take forever to name all of the ones that have said it. Madness creeps into the minds of every human being, although some of them do not allow themselves to be victims of the dangerous pull of insanity.

No one acknowledged it but a lot of people have mental illnesses. They could be mild or major ones but they're still there, lingering in the back of your mind, waiting to pounce whenever you fall.

Ever since he had been a teenager, Johan had seen people with mental illnesses hurting themselves and their loved ones because they had been pulled in by the most dangerous disease of them all. He had decided to do something about it, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone that knew him that he'd become a psychologist. With his brains, he had even managed to get his degree at the young age of twenty-two.

The problem was that the only clinic that needed more staff was Neo Flamvell Psychiatric Center, a medical center that was notorious for having the most dangerous and violent patients. Not a lot of people wanted to be employed there and no one that knew Johan wanted him to go. Still, Johan was stubborn and he loved a challenge.

He just didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

"The new doctor is coming in today." A nurse muttered to herself as she helped brush the long hair of the patient she was with. Not a lot of people would want to do that but she knew that this kid wouldn't try to do anything. It wasn't just because he was heavily medicated but because he liked her. Or at least that's what he had told her.

The nurse was a beautiful, healthy woman – physically and psychologically – with long dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a typical nurse's outfit – not those sexy ones but ones that suited the profession – but the uniform didn't hide the fact that she was well built.

The boy she was with could've been handsome if not for the obvious malnutrition, the dark circles under his eyes that showed he suffered from insomnia and the inhuman paleness of his skin. He had light brown hair – that almost seemed blonde – that reached up to his lower back and red-violet eyes that were the only colors in his appearance. He was dressed in a straight-jacket, as people still feared he was unstable.

"Another Chronos is coming?" The boy asked, opening his eyes slowly to look at her, those bright eyes – the too bright eyes – piercing her own, even if his were dulled with the medication he was taking, "Manjoume won't like it. He says that the new doctor will put Riku in a straightjacket. Riku won't like that, Asuka-hime."

The nurse, Asuka, hummed, "Well, Riku, you don't know how this new doctor will be like." She paused and smiled at the back of the boy's head, "So be good, okay? If you're good, maybe Amon will be willing to let you go outside and walk around. How does that sound?"

"Good." He muttered, humming a song softly before looking up, "Riku wouldn't like it if Judai scared another Chronos away. The last Chronos was nice. He would give Riku apples." He turned to her, his glassy eyes still unfocused. Did he get overmedicated again? She'd have to start monitoring how much medication Shou gave Riku, "Asuka-hime, don't let Judai scare the new Chronos away."

Asuka pursed her lips together. That was something that she could not promise Riku. Judai was . . . different, to say the least. Compared to him, Riku looked like a sane, pacifist fifteen year old and that was saying something, considering the reason why Riku was here. The last doctor had quit because Judai's erratic behavior had been too much for him. She couldn't blame the guy. No matter how long she worked here, she was still afraid of Yuki Judai of Room 2500.

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

"Manjoume," Shou entered room 2455, the room that occupied the nineteen year old Manjoume Jun. Shou – a small male with light blue hair and gray eyes that was dressed in white clothes – studied the young male that laid sprawled in the middle of his room in a straight-jacket, staring at the light. Shou sighed, not even surprised. He set down the tray on the patient's bed, "I brought your lunch. You haven't eaten since yesterday, you know."

Manjoume Jun, nineteen years old, was a handsome fellow. Like the others trapped in the criminally insane ward – the ward Shou had been less than pleased to be in – he was inhumanly pale and looked lifeless. His dark eyes, cool and calculating that matched his long black hair, seemed glazed over and were the only things that showed that he was still alive.

Silence. Shou didn't know why he bothered trying so hard in making conversation with the male. He was no Asuka or Amon; he couldn't get anyone of the patients to talk to him. Even his older brother who looked terrifying was able to get the patients to talk to him so he wondered if he there was something wrong with him. After all, Megumi, Yusuke, Kureno, Manjoume, Riku and Marcel ignored him whenever he came into their rooms. Well, he wasn't always ignored; there was Judai and Aster but that was another subject that he didn't want to think about at that moment.

He kneeled down and got Manjoume in an upright position, the small male not even grunting to lift the thin raven-haired boy, "We're getting a new doctor in. You won't have to just see Chronos-sensei, Ryo and Amon every day; you'll be able to see a new face."

Manjoume snorted and that shocked the male nurse. Manjoume Jun never reacted to any piece of news he gave him. So why was he doing so? Cool and calculating eyes turned to face him, making him feel like a deer caught in headlights, "As if he'll stay that long."

"Excuse me?"

Manjoume's eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul as he smirked, "Isn't it obvious? Judai's gonna kill him or get rid of him before I can bother to remember his name and before Riku remembers his name." He laughed, a hollow sound that held no mirth and made shivers go down Shou's spine, "That's what happens to all of the doctors. This one will be no exception."

Shou wanted to think that was a lie. Alas, he knew that Manjoume was speaking the truth. Yuki Judai was one of the reasons that most doctors left before working here for a month. Chronos-sensei was the one that had been here even before Judai was institutionalized five years ago and continued to work here – Riku had asked him often why Chronos-sensei didn't just run away from Judai like everyone else and Shou wondered the same thing – while Amon had been working here for only three years, Ryo for two.

Now that he thought about it, not a lot of staff members here – with the exception of Chronos-sensei and Ayukawa-sensei – had worked in this psychiatric center for over five years. A lot had quit when Judai was admitted while others had been fired for being part of the incident six years ago.

He sighed, "You're probably right about that."

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

Fubuki and Ryo-sensei were both heading in the direction of room 2500 when Kenzan passed through them, Kanou Marcel – the patient in room 2300 – walking next to him. Kenzan hummed upon seeing the nurse and the, "Going to give Judai his medications?"

"Obviously. The last time someone tried to do it solo, Misawa's eyes were nearly gouged out." Fubuki answered with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "I hope he'll be on his best behavior for the new doctor. He doesn't give any respect to Amon or Ryo or anyone, actually."

"About time." Kenzan replied, Marcel just staring at them with his glassy eyes that clearly showed he was under heavy medications. He had been out of his room – unlike most of the other patients in this hall – going through therapy and meeting with his father. He didn't answer, looking tired.

"Samejima-san was looking for you earlier, Kenzan," Ryo informed the younger male, "He said that you had to get Megumi out of his room to introduce him to the new doctor and nurse."

"We're getting a new nurse too?" Fubuki asked Ryo, surprised. He smirked, the legendary Neo Flamvell Psychiatric Center playboy appearing. Ryo and Kenzan both sighed, knowing that he was probably preparing himself to flirt with the doctor _and_ the nurse.

"Why Megumi, though? I thought he was the most unstable person under our care. Even Judai isn't as weird as he is." Kenzan muttered, Marcel looking like he'd rather be in his room or doing anything else.

"Yeah but Chronos-sensei was apparently blackmailed by Megumi some time ago that, if Megumi behaves, he'll greet newcomers. Since Megumi has been a model patient, with the exception of his nightmares and his occasional refusal to take pills, Chronos has no choice but to uphold his promise. Otherwise, Megumi will flip."

"Yeah, I will."

Everyone but Ryo jumped. They turned to see an eighteen year old smiling at them, his hands behind his back in a childlike manner. He had raven-black hair and gray eyes and was wearing a straightjacket and had no shoes on. The straps were not in so it looked like he had loose, long sleeves. If they hadn't known better, they would have thought he was related to Manjoume. However there were no connections to the Manjoume and Rosenfield families yet.

"How did you get out?" Kenzan asked, eyes wide. He was not comfortable with the fact that this patient was roaming around the halls without an escort, especially considering Megumi's reason for being in this institution.

Megumi hummed, one of his fingers curled around one of his raven locks, "Chronos-sensei got me out, of course. I just happened to wander away from him when he started talking to Samejima-sama." He wrapped his arms around Marcel's neck and stared at the boy in wonder, "Oooh, a non-criminal loony! How are you doing, Marcel?"

"Megumi, go back to Chronos-sensei. And leave Marcel alone. You know he's been through a lot." Ryo said, looking down at the shorter male with his usual, stoic face. Megumi smiled happily up at him before launching himself at Ryo, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ryo sighed, "Megumi-."

"But I want to be with Ryo-chan." Megumi replied, almost pouting, "You're my favorite doctor, you know? I would neeever claw your throat or gouge your eyes out." He laughed, as if that was the most normal thing for him to say. That's why Megumi was part of the most psychotic members of this institute, just behind Judai or in front of him.

"Thank you for that." Ryo said in a deadpan voice, "Go back to Chronos-sensei or I'll have Makita give you your medicine."

"You're no fun." Megumi pouted and let him go, "Have fun with Ju-chan! I'll bet he'll love the new doctor." With a laugh that showed how insane he was, Megumi left, calling out to Chronos-sensei. They could hear the doctor chewing out Megumi, promising him a week in solitary, while Megumi hummed.

"Well, Fubuki, let's go attend to Judai," Ryo said, brushing his hair back, "The sooner we do, the sooner we can meet this new doctor and nurse." He looked back at where he could see Megumi before shaking his head, "We need to give them a warning about them."

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

"What today?" A voice in broken Japanese asked from behind a door, startling Amon as he had been passing by the solitary ward. He paused in front of the door, seeing green eyes looking through a small window. The eyes blinked at him, looking a little lost and tired.

"Today's Wednesday, Aster." He answered in English, "Your week isn't up yet."

"I'm sorry." Aster muttered behind the door, also speaking in English with a strong English accent, "I didn't mean to bite Asuka or call Chronos a witch. I also didn't mean to kick Makita in the face. I'll take my medicine. I won't complain." Amon could hear the other clawing the door, "Please, can I come out? The voices won't leave me alone and that scary beast is in here smiling at me. Please."

"No. Until Friday, got it?" Amon answered before walking away. He could hear the other crying softly and knew not to fall for that. The last time he had, Aster had nearly escaped. They didn't want someone like him trying to escape today, not when the new employees were getting here. They had to give out a good impression, after all.

And the bloodcurling screams coming from Aster meant nothing, after all. Yet Amon still flinched, all the same.

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

Johan Anderson was ready to start the day as he walked up the steps of Neo Flamvell Psychiatric Center. He knew the job wasn't going to be easy – he could be dealing with people with tragic pasts or criminally insane patients – but he knew he could take it.

He pulled up the door and waited for a young woman to enter before he did so too. She had long navy-blue hair and light brown eyes and was dressed in a red jacket, black jeans and a light orange shirt. The girl looked disheveled – and much younger than him – as if she had run all the way to the place. She checked her watch, "I got here on time."

"Do you have an appointment here?" Johan asked the girl politely. This girl could possibly become one of his future patients.

She shook her head, "No. Today's my first day. I'm studying to be a nurse at the moment and I'm going to be practicing here in Neo Flamvell." She looked at him suddenly, "You're not a patient here, are you?"

Johan chuckled, "No. Today's my first day too. I'm Anderson Johan and I'll be a doctor here."

"Wow! You're so young to be a doctor!" She said as they walked into the lobby. The lobby wasn't that filled, just an older man – the father of a patient or a patient himself – two teenagers – a raven haired boy and a blonde girl – and two young men – not patients but something felt off about them. She smiled, "Saotome Rei, pleasure to meet you."

They walked into the hallway where a blonde nurse carrying a hairbrush passed by. She paused, "Are you Anderson-sensei and Saotome-kun?" Rei turned red – she hadn't been addressed as 'kun' before – before the woman smiled, "We've been waiting for you two. I am Tenjoin Asuka, a nurse in this establishment." She waved at them to follow her, which they did.

"What's with the hairbrush?" Rei asked.

"I had to brush Riku's hair." She said, as if that was the most natural thing to say. She smiled at Johan, "You'll get acquainted with him, Anderson-sensei. He'll be one of your patients."

"My list of patients is ready?" Johan asked, excited to see it. He wanted to know who he was going to help already. He'd be waiting for this moment for a long time.

Asuka nodded, "Now, time for us to head over with the others. There's not a lot of us so it won't be to nerve-wracking and the others are on duty." She stopped in front of the door and opened it, "You can go in."

The two entered and, like Asuka said, they were greeted by a small crowd that consisted of three women, five men and a person that Rei and Johan were unsure what gender he/she was. Johan and Rei bowed politely and recited, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Don't stand on formalities!" The voice came from behind them before a teenager – Huh? – hugged Johan tightly, "I am Megumi and you two are going to have a great time here, I think." They both looked at the boy, looking very confused.

"Megumi, what did we tell you about hugging people suddenly?" A dark-blue haired man in a lab coat sighed, making gestures for the boy hugging Johan to stop it.

"They don't mind, right?" Megumi stated before getting a stern look from the only older man in the room. Megumi pouted and headed over to the dark-blue haired doctor, hugging his arm.

"Sorry about Megumi, you two," Asuka said, walking to stand next to the brunette that was close to the male Megumi was clinging to, "He's a patient here but he's been a model patient so he's been rewarded with this opportunity."

Megumi laughed, "They mean that I blackmailed Chronos-sensei to let me meet newbies so long as I behaved." Johan and Rei both hypothesized that the person with the questionable gender was Chronos-sensei, judging by how red the man's face turned. Megumi only smiled at the doctor, as if he was trying to placate him.

The older man coughed, silencing Megumi, before speaking, "Welcome to Neo Flamvell Psychiatric Center. I am Samejima, head of this institution. I am pleased to see you both here today."

"We're the honored ones, Samejima-san" Rei said, standing upright, "I am Saotome Rei and I'll be practicing my nursing here. Hopefully, I'll work here after I get my degree."

Johan stood upright, "I am Anderson Johan and I am the new doctor."

"We need more of you around," The dark-blue haired male stated before inclining his head them, "I am Marufuji Ryo." He nudged at the red headed male close to him, "He's Garam Amon and that's Chronos-sensei," The last part was aimed at the blonde Rei and Johan were unsure if he was a man or a woman.

"Don't forget me, Ryo," A woman said in an even tone before nodding at Johan, "I am Ayukawa-sensei, nice to meet you."

"They're the only doctors around so you'll be helping them around, Johan," Samejima informed the teal haired male. Johan felt a little sad that there weren't a lot of doctors around but pushed that aside as he greeted them.

He grew acquainted with Fubuki – a male nurse that turned out to be Asuka's older brother – Sho – another male nurse that was Ryo's younger brother – Makita and Momoe – two female nurses that were close friends with Asuka. He kindly rejected Fubuki's invitation to dinner and Rei did the same. He tried to get closer to Megumi but the raven-haired male stubbornly clung to Ryo – like a leech, Sho muttered to him when Ryo tried to remove the boy from his side – and ignored everyone else.

Suddenly, a scream was heard and they all turned silent, rushing to the door where they could see several aids running towards. Sho gulped, "Manjoume's brothers are here, aren't they?"

An aid stopped in the door, "Marufuji-sensei, Manjoume is-." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Ryo rushed out of the room, Megumi following like a small duck follows its mother.

"Things had been looking so well for him," Samejima muttered before Johan headed to where the screaming patient was. As soon as he was in the hallway, he could see the two young men from the lobby waiting outside the door, talking to Ryo. Megumi was looking at who was inside the room before looking at Johan.

Johan walked towards the room and paused in front of the doorway. He could see a young man hunched over, the aid from before being one of the ones restraining him. He could still hear the boy screaming and, up close, he could hear the boy was yelling curses that were aimed at the men in the hallway.

"Poor, poor Manjoume," Megumi said, looking at Johan, his gaze cruel and uncaring, "His mother died of disease in front of him and his father neglected him. He was abused by his brothers. Well, that what he says. Then he cracked like everyone in this place did at one point. He's here because he tried to-."

"Shut up, Megumi!" The male known as Manjoume yelled at the other insane(?) patient, "You're as bad as they are. Go away."

"Mm-hmm," Megumi hummed, looking down at him before looking back at Johan, "We're all mad here. Especially Ju-chan. Wanna meet him?" He turned to face the two men, "I don't like being around society's trash."

One of the men – one of Manjoume's brothers – glared at him. Megumi only smirked, no longer looking like the boy Johan had met earlier. He grabbed Johan and dragged him to the end of the hallway, his bare feet making almost no noise, where a lone door stood.

"Ju-chan, Ju-chan, this is Jo-kun," Megumi said to the room. Johan saw brown eyes peeking out from the small window in the door, the eyes assessing him coldly before he heard whispering inside the room.

"Hello, Jo-kun," The voice of "Ju-chan" was soft, almost calm. The eyes moved away and, before Johan could try to look in, Ryo called him over, grabbing Megumi's arm in what looked like a death grip. Megumi froze, whimpering softly.

"You know better than to be near Judai, Megumi." Ryo said, frowning at the male before looking at Johan, "Manjoume is better. Let's go back." Johan did so reluctantly, looking back at the door of room 2500.

Who was that?

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

As soon as Johan had been sent home, he read through the list of files he had been given, each of them depicting a resident of the psychiatric hospital. There were people with PTSD that had violent attacks, people with eating disorders, people with drug abuse and people with mental disorders.

"Mikami Kureno, age nineteen," He read, gazing at the eyes of a male that he would've thought was fine, "admitted for drug use and alcohol abuse. He admitted himself . . ." He paused, looking at the boy again, "I guess you wanted to change."

Or perhaps not. Kureno was rejecting all the rehabilitation programs and lashed out at people. He was almost admitted into Ward 2000, something he didn't seem to care about. He's never been into solitary and can have a normal conversation with his peers.

Johan thumbed through the rest of the files until he reached the ones labelled "Ward 2000". These, he had been warned, were going to be a handful to deal with. With that in mind, he read the names of the patients, wondering who he should read first.

The names of his Ward 2000 patients were Kuonji Riku, Liddell Aster, Manjoume Jun, Rosenfield Megumi, and Yuki Judai. While he had heard of most of the patients, apart from Aster, Johan had gotten to know Megumi so he decided to read the boy's report first.

The report said that Megumi had been admitted here when he was fifteen – Megumi was eighteen now – after he had brutally murdered his step-father. Johan paused, reading the paper again to make sure he had read correctly. When he realized he had read it correctly, Johan continued to read the report.

The report – written by Chronos-sensei – stated that the neighbors had heard screaming and laughter coming from the Rosenfield house and had called the police to investigate. They had found a naked Megumi laughing hysterically in a pool of blood, having torn his step-father apart with his bare hands. They had found another corpse – Megumi's mother – in the basement shortly afterwards.

Johan practically trembled as the report described the dead bodies, one that looked as if it had come out of a horror movie set while the other was already at the point of decay. He was glad that Chronos had not added pictures of the corpses. After getting over his horror, Johan continued reading the report.

After many psychological tests, it was shown that Megumi showed signs of schizophrenia, bipolar disorder and major depression and must have attempted suicide many times before. Due to his unstable mentality, he wasn't convicted of the crime and sent to Flamvell instead so he could regain his sanity.

The report detailed the first couple of months of Megumi in the center. He had nightmares, waking up screaming while not allowing people to touch him. He refused to take his pills at one point and hallucinated of his stepfather. There was one episode where Megumi had lost his voice because he wouldn't stop screaming after a nightmare.

After he met Marufuji-sensei, he had improved because he wanted to impress the younger doctor. Still, that hadn't stopped all the episodes of the raven-haired boy. Chronos-sensei had too many patients so he couldn't dedicate all his time for the boy and so he had given him to Johan.

Lucky me, Johan thought to himself.

Johan felt terrified, looking at the picture of fifteen-year-old Megumi. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes held madness and his face was gaunt, as if he was underfed. He didn't look a lot like the boy he had met.

Moving on, feeling a bit terrified, Johan turned to the report of Manjoume Jun, the boy he had heard screaming on the halls today.

The report was written by Marufuji Ryo and it stated that Jun was admitted here when he was seventeen about two years ago. The report said that the male had suffered a nervous breakdown and had attacked his two older brothers. He had to be pried off the grip of one of his brothers by two men. No charges were put but the head of the Manjoume family had demanded that his son be "cured" of his madness.

Jun had kicked and screamed as he was dragged into his room. He was so violent that he had nearly broken the noses of the aids and had to be put in a straight-jacket because of his violent tendencies. He didn't want to be treated and didn't think there was anything wrong with him so being locked in this "nut house" was something idiotic to him. There was, however, something wrong with Manjoume Jun.

Jun had bipolar tendencies and anger issues, not to mention major depression and obsessive-compulsive disorder. Asuka had often walked in on Jun reciting the multiples of two and wanting his food arranged in a certain way. He must have had panic disorder as well because of his nervous breakdown that led him to be interned in Neo Flamvell.

While Marufuji-sensei said that Manjoume Jun wasn't as dangerous as the other males that were interned in Ward 2000, he was still to be handled with caution. Johan hummed, brows furrowed, before he moved onto the file of Aster Liddell, the one he hadn't heard of from anyone in the staff.

Aster Liddell was, obviously, not Japanese and was from England. Most of the interactions that people had with Aster dealt with the male cursing people out in English so an English-speaking doctor was required to deal with him.

Why is an English male doing in Japan? Johan thought before reading the file. He paused when he read the first sentence: Killer of Kaiba Mokuba.

Johan remembered reading over the death of the young boy ages ago. The brother of the business tycoon Kaiba Seto, Mokuba had been killed in a car accident, the driver having been distracted because he was under the influence or so the media had said. He had never finished looking through the investigation since he had been studying for his finals and writing his thesis.

So Aster was that killer?

Before he continued with his assumptions, Johan began the article. The twenty-year-old English male had not been under the influence when he had killed Mokuba. In fact, he had no traces of any type of drug or alcohol in his system. The truth was that Aster suffered from violent hallucinations ever since he reached adolescence and had lived with a catatonic-schizophrenic mother for most of his life.

He had moved to Japan with a close friend of his to try to have a change of scenery about a year ago and had been driving to meet with his friend when his hallucinations started. Not knowing what was real and what was not, he had hit Mokuba as he had lost control.

He wasn't put in prison because of his mental problems and now resided in this institute since he had not asked for help before the accident. So far, none of the treatments had worked so perhaps a new doctor could help rehabilitate Aster Liddell.

"That's a lot of pressure." Johan thought to himself as he looked at the last two files – Kuonji and Yuki – and sighed, "I haven't even looked at those files. I'm going to get an ulcer."

With that thought, Johan continued his evaluation of his patients. He picked up Kuonji's file.

Kuonji Riku was a fifteen-year-old Japanese male diagnosed with disassocitive personality disorder that had been in this institute for about seven years with no signs of improvement. Johan paused and read the list of the names of Riku's other selves – a total of six – before he read the reason why Riku was interned in Neo Flamvell.

According to the report written by Ayukawa-sensei, Riku had been interned after he – or rather the personality known as Byakko – had murdered his uncle during a family gathering of the Kuonji family. Byakko had stabbed the man thirteen times in his neck while laughing maniacally, tears streaming down his eyes.

His family had wanted him to be sent to prison but Ayukawa-sensei, who had been the psychologist consulted for the case, declared Riku's mental disorder and had him sent to Neo Flamvell. Due to an incident six years ago, Riku had regressed to using the personality named Nori who was a very passive person. Trying to get Riku to return to his old self was going to be a hard task.

Johan yawned and looked at the clock to see it was 1:47 and stretched. He glanced at the final file and remembered those brown eyes he had seen in that locked room. He hesitated picking up the file.

As part of the dangerous Ward 2000, what secrets did Yuki Judai hold? Did he kill someone like Liddell, Rosenfield and Kuonji had? Had he attempted to kill someone like Manjoume? Did he have split personality disorder? PTSD? Schizophrenia? Without further ado, Johan picked up Yuki Judai's file.

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

In Neo Flamvell Psychiatric Center, in the solitary room 2500 of Ward 2000, a certain brunette turned to look at the small window in his door. A small smile appeared in his face as he remembered the person Megumi had shown him earlier in the day.

"Jo-kun, huh? What do you think about this, Yubel?"

From the darkness of that lonely room, glowing yellow-and-green eyes appeared, the only thing visible in the darkness that seemed to move. There was a small chuckle before the voice spoke, "Why are you so interested in him, Judai?"

Judai shrugged, leaning on the wall, "A new doctor is always bound to be interesting, Yubel. It's been pretty boring since the last one ran out on me and the others are used to my actions."

"So you just want a toy, then?"

Judai's eyes glinted with glee as he nodded. Yubel chuckled in the darkness while Judai gave out a small laugh of his own, "Let's see how fun this toy will be. Entertain me well, Jo-kun."

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

 **Anime: That's it for the first chapter. Mentions of gore and we already learn about some of our (well, Johan's) patients. But what about Judai? [Dun, dun, dun] Learn more by tuning into Chapter 2: Scream For Their Insanity.**

 **Chaos: Favorite, follow and comment if you happened to enjoy this mess.**

 **Anime: You hurt my feelings.**

 **Night: See you in the next chapter!**

 **Notes:**

 ***Story named after the opening of Deadman Wonderland.**

 ***Chapter named after one of the lyrics in One Reason.**

 ***Kuonji Riku - OC from Beyblade's AOTFF/MIAB/EDIH (appearance in DINIS, too) that was mentioned to show signs of schizophrenia returns as one of the patients in One Reason.**

 ***Manjoume Jun being a patient - lots of inspiration by Delirium by ReaperRain, a really great, completed Rivalshipping story that involves an insane Manjoume. It worked so he's insane here too.**

 ***Rosenfield Megumi - OC from No. 6's DRAMA Is Now In Session and Trick and Treat that was really damaged in both stories so I decided to make him suffer more. Love you, Megumi~.**

 ***Aster Liddell - OC from ROTG/AMA'S Frozen Butterfly Wings/Bittersweet Lullaby and No. 6's DRAMA Is Now In Session/Story of Evil/Trick and Treat. As the OC son of Alice Liddell from** _ **American McGee's Alice**_ **, I made him mad, like his mother.**

 ***Saotome Rei being a nurse-in-training - idea done in the group chat where this fic was concieved. It works, really. I hope.**

 ***Yubel is here?! - Yubel is such a compelling character that I had to make he/she appear in this insanity fic. Yubel had to appear as a spirit, rather than a human, since spirit Yubel is cooler and makes this story interesting, considering so many of these patients deal with hallucinations.**

 ***Apologies for making Aster accidently kill Mokuba. Also, characters from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series will be making appearances.**

 ***I really like insane!Judai a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scream For Their Insanity

**Rating: M**

 **Beta: None (I should get one, huh?)**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, rantings from a mad author, inconsistent updates, grammatical errors(?), past death, angst, supernatural elements, yaoi, rape, self-harm, insanity, gore, child abuse (and lots of it), wide variety of abuse, might-not-be-accurate-on-mental-disorders-but-I-tried-doing-it-as-accurate-as-I-could-despite-not-being-a-psychologist-by-doing-loads-of-research, might-be-using-wrong-terminology-for-some-stuff**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Horror (kinda?), Supernatural (very important), Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, only the plot of this fic and the OCs. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: Rapid P. Saiko, the commenters, followers and those who favorited. Thanks!**

 **Ship(s): Johan x Judai, onesided!Ryo x OC**

 **Anime: I turned 18 recently (on the 24 of September, hurray~) but nothing else seems to have changed.**

 **Chaos: (?) (What's wrong with her?) Whatever.**

 **Night: Thank you for the favorites, follows and comments. We appreciate all of your feedback! Now, we shall present the next chapter: Scream For Their Insanity!**

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

 **2: Scream For Their Insanity**

Johan hadn't slept well last night. He'd been plagued with nightmares of a bloodied corpse that had vaguely resembled Megumi's stepfather, a man that had been stabbed in the neck and a young boy that was covered in blood. He didn't know why he was so frightened over the things his patients had done. He shouldn't be afraid, right?

Johan checked his phone to see it was 5:08 in the morning and groaned. Might as well get to work early, even though his shift started from 6:00 a.m. and ended at 9:00 p.m. He hoped he'd be able to sleep tonight.

He'd probably need it.

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

In a room in solitary, a boy with white hair hid in the corner, trembling out of fear than the cold. He had his knees drawn in and his thin arms wrapped around his knees. His bright green eyes stared at the yellow-green eyes that seemed to be gazing at him from the shadows. He sobbed, putting his head down to avoid seeing it, speaking with a hint of an English accent, "You're not real. You're not real. Please go away."

 _"Aster, how is your mother doing?"_

 _ **Don't you think it'd be fun to break your fingers?**_

 _ **BREAK BREAK BREAK**_

 _"Hey, do you want to catch a movie sometime?"_

 _ **Or do you want to snap someone's neck instead?**_

 _ **SNAP SNAP SNAP**_

 _"Why don't you want to talk to me about what you saw?"_

 _ **Blood looks good on people, especially on us.**_

 _ **BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**_

Aster unwrapped his arms from his knees to cover his ears, screaming and crying. The being wrapped in the shadows watched him silently. Aster banged his head against the wall, "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" He felt ants crawling up his legs and whimpered. The being with the bright eyes approached him silently, something other illusions didn't do.

"Go away!"

 _ **We look good in red, don't we?**_

 _ **RED RED RED**_

 _ **Yes, yes we do.**_

Aster felt that creature place their hands on his head and he sobbed, feeling it run its hands through his hair. He felt something around his neck and he felt like choking. He did nothing to stop it, the being placing a monster-like hand on his cheek.

 _ **SNAP BREAK BLOOD RED**_

 _ **Pathetic.**_

 _ **Worthless.**_

 _ **KILLER KILLER KILLER**_

"Aster, I am real. The voices are not. There is nothing on you." The creature said and Aster had no other way to call it. It was a man and a woman yet not a man or a woman. It had no name and it was terrifying to him because it always appeared when he was scared and alone. No one else could see it.

"Help me." He cried out to it, reaching out to it, the tears rolling down his cheeks slowly. He wanted to stop crying but he was so scared. He could hear his mother talking to him, could hear the dying gasps of the boy he killed and the _voices_ were the worst.

 _ **That's not nice.**_

 _ **NICE NICE NICE**_

 _ **Why would anyone help you.**_

 _ **It's a beast.**_

 _ **How ugly.**_

 _ **Ew.**_

 _ **KILLER KILLER KILLER**_

"Shhh," The creature said before kneeling down next to him and wrapping its inhumane hands around him. It - she? - began to rock him gently, humming a song that sounded vaguely familiar to him, "You are special. You have been recognized by an amazing person and that amazing person cares for you. That makes you very special."

Aster sniffed, "I miss Mother." He missed a lot of things from home. In Oxford, the voices weren't so loud and he didn't see things that weren't supposed to be there that often. Christian was in Oxford too, along with his cousins. He leaned closer to the creature, "I want to go home."

 _ **What is home?**_

 _ **HOME HOME HOME**_

 _ **Nice song.**_

 _ **Mom.**_

 _ **Why is this so nice?**_

"And you will," The creature said in a soothing and gentle tone, "Judai will make sure you do."

 _ **JUDAI JUDAI JUDAI**_

 _ **Who's that?**_

 _ **Nice name.**_

 _ **I want to meet that person.**_

 _ **JUDAI JUDAI JUDAI**_

 _Judai. What a nice guy._ With that thought, Aster fell asleep once more and he was laid down gently on the floor by the creature, the voices silent for once. When someone came to check up on him, he was alone with no traces of another person being in that room.

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

"You must be the new Amon!" Riku – no, Nori – said as he grinned, "Riku is very happy to meet you! Asuka-hime said you were very handsome and young but Riku didn't know you were going to be this young!" He waved his hands excitedly in the air before he stopped and hummed, "Do you like oranges or apples better, new Amon?"

"Oranges, Nori." Johan said as he sat down in a chair while Nori stayed curled up in the corner of his bed. He smiled gently at the boy, "My name is also Johan. Anderson Johan."

"Jo-han And-er-son?" Nori said, breaking the word apart before nodding, "Would like to be called Johan, Jo or Han?" He paused before stating, "Johan does sound better, right? Okay, Johan, what are we talking about to-day?"

Nori's speech was less advanced than that of the previously recorded other five personalities. His speech resembled that of a child's, along with his mannerisms. He also couldn't seem to understand how informal his speech was while one of his other sides – Kyo – was too formal and rigid.

"Well, Nori, I'd like to talk to you and the others about anything you want."

"Others? Riku doesn't under-stand what you mean, Johan." Nori said, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Johan with his glassy eyes that didn't show anything about him.

Those eyes unnerved Johan the most. They looked at him yet they weren't focused on him. He appeared to be daydreaming, focusing on anything but what he was looking at. Could it be because Riku wasn't the one occupying the body? Or was it just because Riku - that is to say, Nori - was overmedicated?

Riku had come out before, once. He had been crying most of the time during that episode, apologizing profusely but it had been the first time he had ever looked focused on anything. Not even the intelligent Kyo and the delinquent Seru had intense eyes.

Johan smiled reassuringly, "I'm talking about Kyo, Byakko, Yun, Seru and Niki, Nori."

Nori looked away, suddenly interested at the long sleeves of his unfastened straight-jacket. He mumbled but, since the room was quiet, Johan was able to hear him say, "I don't like talking about them and others do not like talk-ing to them. Riku says I shouldn't tell you any-thing."

"Why not?"

"Riku says you might wake up Byakko." Nori whispered and then began to trace a finger on the wall, "He's a bad person, says Riku. He hurt people. He is not a good person. I'm scared of Byakko."

It was odd. Nori didn't use third person often. Out of all of the personalities, Nori was the only one that called himself "Riku" and used phrases like "Riku says" or "Riku likes oranges". This was one of the few times Nori spoke of how he was feeling. What would this mean for the future?

"Why does Byakko hurt people? Do you know, Nori, Riku?" Johan asked. He stopped himself from reaching out to touch the small boy who was curled up on the bed, as if trying to make himself smaller.

"Nori doesn't want to talk about anythin', got it?"

Johan immediately noticed the change in tone and voice. Riku looked up and his unfocused eyes were slightly narrowed while his bangs covered one of his eyes. This must be the darker, dangerous – though not as dangerous as Byakko – delinquent Seru.

Seru drew himself to full height before glaring at Johan, "Another shrink, eh? Riku's fine, ya know. Riku doesn't need someone like ya messin' with his head. Riku has us. Even Byakko gets 'im better than any other shrink."

Seru had an impolite speech, more so than Nori, but Seru's was intentional since it showed how he had no respect for anyone. He was obviously hostile but at least he wasn't attacking him so he wasn't very dangerous. Then again, Seru had tried to bite off fingers and ears of nurses, aides and doctors.

"Seru, I mean no harm." Johan informed the hostile personality of Riku. Seru just crossed his arms and glared, his red-violet eyes staring deep into Johan's. It was unnerving, since there was no depth to that gaze.

"Ya people always say that. Can't stand people like ya. Riku does and Nori too. Dunno why." Seru laid back on the wall and stared at him, "Johan, right? That's ya name, ain't it?"

"Seru, can you tell me about that day and why Byakko killed Riku's uncle. I need to know more about Byakko," Johan pressed on, "Or would you rather talk to me about Yun, Niki, Kyo, Nori and Byakko?"

Seru glared, "How 'bout neither? I don't wanna talk to ya. So go rot in a ditch, you asshole." He was being very hostile and Johan's next appointment - with Megumi, of all people - wasn't for at least less than half an hour.

"Seru, I don't want to hurt any one of you. I want to help, so let me." Johan coaxed. He wanted to be of help to this person. He was just a child, one of the youngest patients that had been interned in this medical center. He sat down on the bed, closer to Seru, but not touching him.

"Why do ya care?" Seru asked, frowning at Johan, trying to scoot away. Johan didn't say anything for a while and Seru's eyes were no longer furrowed, watching Johan almost with new eyes.

"A friend of mine had an eating disorder, bulimia nervosia," Johan sighed, running a hand through his hair, remembering those horrible high school months, "She almost died and I learned the hard way how terrifying disorders were. What's even more scary, though, is that people try their hardest to not talk about them if they can avoid it. That's why I want to help. Just like that doctor helped my friend, I want to help those that need it."

"Is she okay now? That friend of yours?" Seru whispered and he sounded so young when he spoke like that. He cleared his throat, looking away, "I just wanted ta know, alright? I don't really care, alright?"

Johan thought that was something cute of Seru. He was a fifteen year old boy, after all. He was still so young. Johan smiled sadly at him, "Yeah. She's studying to be a doctor now. She's healthy, as well."

"Really?" Seru muttered. He was quiet, glancing around the room before he glared, "You're just gonna make us disappear, ain't ya? That's what all the shrinks tried ta do!"

"I'm not going to make you, Nori, Yun, Niki, Kyo or Byakko disappear," Johan replied, "You were created to protect Riku, right? You came to existence because Riku needed someone to protect him from whatever was hurting him."

Seru's glare weakened, "Why are ya being so nice?"

The fact that he was so distrustful of someone being nice to him was a sign that someone had already abused their trust before. Seru sighed, trying to not look as mad, "All the other shrinks wanted ta get rid of us. So why do ya wanna keep us 'round, Johan?"

"I don't think you should be gotten rid of, Seru," He answered honestly, "Not when you are essential for Riku to protect himself. I hope you come to understand that, Seru, along with the rest."

"I see. You some kinda saint that sees the good in people, or somethin'?" Seru asked and, before Johan answered, he continued, "I don't think ya will see anythin' good in Byakko. If ya can do it, get rid of 'im. He's bad for Riku. He hates shrinks, too. Be careful of 'im, Johan Anderson."

"Why, Seru?"

Seru looked at him and blinked slowly. He closed his eyes and laid down. He was quiet before his eyes opened slowly. He turned his gaze towards Johan and the teal-haired doctor was shocked by the vibrant and focused gaze directed at him, "Johan, get away. Leave us alone." That wasn't Seru or Nori. Could it be Byakko, Kyo, Yun, Niki or - perhaps - Riku?

"Ri-."

"Leave, please," He said. He sniffed, curling up in a small ball, "Leave us alone. I, we, they, he, she, need to be alone." His tone was so soft, almost hurt and sorrowful, "Please get away. I, we, don't want you to be hurt anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I'm so sorry."

 _The one incident where Kuonji Riku manifested, all he did was cry and apologize profusely._

"Riku," Johan was positive it was him, not any of the other personalities "what do you-?"

"Anderson-sensei, time's up," Rei said, sticking her head into the room. She was quiet when she saw the situation Johan was with his patient and blushed, "Oh, sorry. I'll just . . . go."

"It's fine, Rei, we were just finishing here." Johan said, getting up. He looked at the wild gaze of the boy looking at him that wasn't acting like the other personalities. He was rocking himself slowly and he was whispering things to himself in different voices. Among the different voices, he heard Seru cursing at someone while Nori whispered that he wanted oranges.

"Sorry I just burst in," The nurse in training said, bowing formally to Johan when they left Riku's room. She looked so flustered that Johan felt sorry for her, "We just need to head over to see Megumi and I didn't want us to be late so-."

"Don't worry about it, Rei-san," Johan said, patting the younger girl's shoulder, "It was a simple mistake. Besides, it means that we're still in schedule."

He passed Riku's file to Rei and she passed him Megumi's file. He had already read it the night before but it helped to refresh his memory. Added notes for Megumi included: enjoys talking about books, movies and anything related to the 'outside world'. Favorite fruit: banana. Likes sweets. Favorite ice cream: vanilla. Johan wondered why those notes were important just as they made it to Megumi's room, Room 2450. Just a couple of rooms away from Yuki Judai.

When Johan stepped into the room, he found Megumi was humming as he read a book. He spotted the cover of it and smiled, "The Hobbit? I didn't know you liked fantasy books, Megumi."

"You don't know a lot about me, Jo-kun," Megumi replied, looking up from his spot. He placed a bookmark in the page he left off before turning to Johan, "What are we talking about today? Did you see Nori? Or was he Seru today? I hope he was Yun today, though. Yun is fun because he's so easily flustered."

"I'm not here to talk about the other patients with you, Megumi," Johan sighed as he sat down in the boy's bed. He could see a collection of books in a corner and some of the walls had been painted. He turned to the raven-haired boy, "You must be trouble to the guys that paint this room white."

"Nah, Ryo-chan told them not to." Megumi replied, going to the side of his wall that was covered with paintings of people and other images, "Painting relaxes me and it's part of the way I vent. Besides, this has been my room for over two years." He laid himself down on bed, almost kicking Johan accidently.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Megumi?" Johan asked.

"I get to pick?"

As Johan nodded, Megumi sat up with a smile, "Great. I wanna talk about Mai-nee. I haven't seen her in three years, you see, ever since I got myself here. She would visit me if she could but I think she's scared of seeing me like this. I would be too. I am the psycho kid that tore apart his 'innocent' stepfather."

"Mai-nee?" Johan perked up, "You have an older sister?"

"Well, not really. I wish," Megumi pouted before his eyes shone with admiration, "She's like an older sister to me, has been since I was little. We met when I was dragged into the bar she worked in. I must have been at least nine years old when it happened and she was eighteen." Megumi chatted, a brief smile coming onto his face. He cleared his throat, eyes avoiding Johan's gaze, "She always helped me out after . . . afterwards."

He wasn't telling him the whole truth, not that Johan minded. He was talking to him a little bit more about his past, even if the things Megumi said offhandedly were shocking to him. Why was a nine year old in a bar? What did Mai help Megumi after?

"How does she look like?" Johan asked, continuing the conversation since Megumi looked ready to close himself off.

"She's very beautiful," Megumi said, eyes lighting up once more while he began to wave his hands around, "I'm gay but I still think she's beautiful. She has this really nice, long blonde hair and shining purple eyes and I wished I looked like her. I'd bet Ryo-chan would like me if I wasn't so ugly."

Low self-esteem issues. He offhandedly called himself ugly as if that was the fact of the world. Johan wasn't interested in Megumi in the romantic sense but he couldn't deny the boy was attractive.

"Oh, and Mai-nee had these huuuuuge breasts!" Megumi placed his hands in front of his flat chest in amazement before chuckling, "Guys liked to look at them but she didn't give them the time of day. She was so cool! She could also outdrink anyone and she liked to sneak me candy whenever no one was paying attention to me. I liked to talk to her about my problems. I miss her."

"Is she the only person in your life that you can say you had a bond with?" Johan asked, writing notes about Mai. How come Megumi hadn't talked about her before? Perhaps she was linked with something he had buried in his mind and was now coming to terms with.

Megumi nodded, "Yeah. She didn't ever hit me or call me names. She said I was handsome and it didn't sound so bad coming from her. She actually talked to me and listened to me. She would sing to me when I was sad after and she'd hide me if Kurt was angry at me. She would take hits for me because 'I was just a kid'." He trailed off, moving away from Johan, "She was the only one that treated me like I was human. I didn't feel like some toy with her around."

 _She was the only one that treated me like I was human._

That admittance made Johan's heart clench. Megumi must have been abused emotionally, physically and mentally throughout his life outside of this medical center and the only person that had helped him was a girl in a bar that was nine years older than him and wasn't always around to protect him.

"Would you like to see her again if you could?"

Megumi nodded, "Yeah. Even if she's scared of me for being such a messed up monster, I'd like to see Mai-nee again." He paused, "Mai-nee and he helped me. A long, long time ago."

"He?" Johan asked. Megumi was opening up more today? It really was his lucky day.

"An upperclassmen. He once saved my life from being mugged in some alley. He took me under his wing before he left, leaving me with Mai-nee again." Megumi blinked slowly and yawned, Johan doing the same shortly after. He shook his head, "It doesn't matter, though. Hey, hey, what type of music do you like?"

Why did Megumi change the subject so abruptly? What was it that he wanted to hide?

"To be honest, I don't listen to a lot of music." Johan answered while Megumi hummed. He tilted his head, "What about you? What type of music do you like?"

"I appreciate all kinds of music. Shou and Asuka allow me to use their phones to listen to music. Shou likes foreign music, listening to Korean singers and English singers, sometimes even Russian! Asuka has all the types of music but one of my favorites are the symphonies." Megumi said happily.

"Do you prefer Mozart or Beethoven?"

"Beethoven. I'm biased, though." Megumi replied without hesitation and grinning.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Back in junior high, I used to play the piano because my senpai liked music and so I learned to play Beethoven for him." Megumi chuckled, "He really liked when I played Beethoven, hence the reason why I prefer him over Mozart. Although, Bach isn't bad either."

Megumi was really educated, just like his report had detailed. He seemed to be in his element talk about music and perhaps literature. It seemed a shame that such a brilliant mind was here instead of pursuing an education.

"You seem to like a lot of foreign composers."

"Well, I'm half-Japanese so I looked up my Western roots." Megumi answered. He began to talk about how he enjoyed reading Western comic books and liked Marvel comics over DC. The longer Megumi talked about his interests, the more Johan could see how happy he was.

In Marufuji-sensei's notes, Megumi only started opening up when he had played him the symphony Ventus. The boy had begun to cry, saying that he had forgotten how music sounded like in his isolation. Since then, he had been a better patient. It seemed that the only way to have Megumi talk was talking about his interests.

 _"Apeuge halkwigo ganeun."_ Megumi broke into his thoughts with a beautiful melody and Johan was in awe at his voice, _"Nari seon baram sogedo. Ham jum byeoti johaseo usna. Bappeuge seuchigo ganeun. Mujeonghan saram sogedo. Ham jum beosi johaseo usna."_

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I only sing for the others; I don't usually do it for the doctors." Megumi admitted, "They appreciate my singing better and it soothes them. The new kid, Shion . . . I mean Aster, he prefers my songs than the voices in his head. That's why I told Judai that. . ." He stopped, looking at something behind Johan. His eyes grew wide before he looked away, "Nevermind."

"Megumi," Johan asked gently, "what did you want to say?"

"Nothing." Megumi said, glancing behind Johan again. Johan turned around just in time to see something vanish into the walls. It had looked like black smoke and glowing eyes. Whatever it had been had clearly rattled Megumi, if the boy had seen it as well.

"Megumi, what was that?" Johan asked, eyes trained on the wall.

 _"Oeroum eobsneun goseul chajge doemyeon,"_ Megumi replied instead of continuing, eyes wide and curling up slightly, "Nawa geu goseuro hamkke gadao."

Rosenfield Megumi sings loudly to doctors to show he doesn't want to talk anymore.

Johan sighed, "Alright, Megumi. I'll drop it." He paused, "I'll try to find Mai but I cannot promise anything. Sorry." He stood, watching the slight tremble Megumi had. He hated seeing him like that. He needed to help Megumi, Riku and all his other clients. But how?

"Bye bye, Jo-kun. See you tomorrow." Megumi whispered.

Johan left the room, still reeling over the image he had seen.

What had that been?

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

"You didn't need to frighten Megumi, Yubel." Judai sighed, leaning on the wall with an almost annoyed expression when Yubel informed him of what had transpired in room 2450, "It's not like Jo-kun would take him seriously over me ordering a supposed hallucination to Aster's room. Everyone thinks he's crazy, anyways."

"I'm aware, Judai." Yubel answered, hiding in the corner closest to Judai but keeping close to the wall the way he had done when he had been checking up on Megum, "But that doctor, Anderson Johan . . . I think he can see me."

"See you?" Judai's eyes narrowed, "There's not a lot of normal people that can see you. So far, only Megumi, Manjoume and Aster have that ability. Not even Riku, with all his gifts, can see you."

"Need I remind you that Riku's situation is different than the other three." Yubel said, almost with a yawn. Judai was aware of his situation, aware of how the incident years ago affected Riku's gifts. Yubel continued, insistent on the point he was making, "I'm telling you that the doctor could be another of the chosen few to have the ability to see spirits."

"Who cares if he can. What would he know about this world? A power like that is wasted on a person who doesn't walk on the path of darkness." Judai answered, eyes flashing gold briefly. Yubel paused at that moment and that allowed Judai to continue speaking, "Check up on Manjoume again and Aster if you can. I want to assess Anderson Johan myself."

"Judai-."

"Yubel, trust me." Judai offered Yubel a sly smile, "When have you ever felt the need to doubt me," The brunet huffed when Yubel gave him an I-can-give-you-numerous-examples-as-to-why-I-need-to-doubt-you look and looked away, "Have a little faith, Yubel. I know what I'm doing."

"Whatever you say, Judai."

"Hey, I can see you rolling you eyes at me." Yubel rolled his eyes again and Judai was ready to slam himself against the wall to punish him but, before he could, Yubel vanished. Hopefully going to follow his orders or to apologize to Megumi for scaring him. Whichever came first.

"Oh well." Judai grinned, looking at the door, "I hope you're worth the buzz, Jo-kun."

 _ **~~~1R~~~**_

 **Anime: Next chapter will finally show Judai and Johan interacting (that small scene in Chapter 1 doesn't really count) and a bit more on the other characters. Poor Manjoume didn't get his moment in this chapter.**

 **Chaos: Review, favorite or follow. We'd like to know what you think. Anime will try to get this chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **Night: We will see you in Chapter 3!**

 **Notes:**

 ***Chapter named after one of the lyrics in One Reason (the song).**

 ***Aster's scene: VOICES - The voices were something I had trouble with. So, while cruising through YouTube, I found a video about auditory hallucinations. I watched the whole thing and imagined hearing that every day. Creepy, guys. If you want to check it out, it's called Auditory Hallucinations An Audio Representation. I tried to see how my older brother would react to it and he was so spooked he didn't finish listening. Creeeeeeepy.**

 ***Yubel has another cameo. Hurray! I really love Yubel.**

 ***Riku's Personality #1 - Nori. With the innocent mannerisms of a child, the least dangerous personality.**

 ***Riku's Personality #2 - Seru. With the gangster actions, he's the second dangerous personality, behind Byakko.**

 ***Ah, I love Rei. She's so cute.**

 ***Megumi's a bit of a nerd (complete nerd). The Hobbit is still good, you guys.**

 ***Mai from the original YGO! Not really a big fan of Mai but, for some reason, I couldn't see anyone else as a "big sister" for Megumi.**

 ***Megumi's song - Korean - My Dear Friend, Thank You For Being You by IU. It's such a nice song. It also helps Megumi with any fear he feels. It's a defensive mechanism for him.**

 ***People that can see Yubel: Judai, obviously. Aster, who's somewhat insane and sees what most people can't. Megumi, who I love and adore. Manjoume, who could see spirits in canon. Johan, who can also see spirits in canon and because it's important to see Yubel in this story.**

 ***Riku's gifts are mentioned briefly but . . . huh?! In Beyblade's MIAB, Riku does possess a certain degree of powers but they will be altered. So far, however, he cannot see Yubel. Go figure.**

 ***Yubel's pronoun issue: Yubel will be using the pronouns he/she/it in this story. The reason why is because, due to Yubel being a hermaphodite, the characters will say which pronoun they will use to address Yubel. Judai sees him/her as both so he will switch on Yubel's pronouns from time to time. Aster sees Yubel as a creature, not a person so he will use the 'it' pronoun. Megumi sees Yubel as a female so he will address Yubel as 'she'. Manjoume, on the other hand, will address Yubel as 'he' or 'it' from time to time. The only polite one, Johan, will ask Yubel in what manner he/she wants to be addressed.**

 ***JUDAI AND JOHAN MEETING HURRAY!**


End file.
